


Until You

by seraphina_iclyn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Homes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sherlock - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, holmes - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_iclyn/pseuds/seraphina_iclyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has never been a man for physical contact- until he sees you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock or any other characters mentioned. I am just having fun with them.

Your first day in the division Lestrade warned you about a difficult consultant the department often uses for murder cases: Sherlock Holmes. You have heard all about him through the media, but it is your personal phylosophy to never trust the media: you know how they often twist the details of cases. All you know for sure is that he is insanely smart and hot as hell.

You got a call from Lestrade to meet him at a crime seen. Your boss's last words to you were, Sherlock's here."

Okay then, you think. Sooner or later you were bound to have to deal with Holmes and his reputation.

As you pull up to the scene, you see the tall consulting detective. You see Lestrade rubbing his temple. You hustle over and pull out your note pad.

Sherlock turns and notices your arrival. You are worried about his reaction, and what the great detective might deduce just by looking at you. Instead he surprised you. He said nothing about you. In fact, he said nothing at all. He stopped talking completely and just stared. He looked straight into your eyes for about thirty seconds before returning to his sentence.

One week later:

Need to have a conference with you. My place. Now.  
-SH

When you got the text from Sherlock, you weren't even surprised that he managed to have your number even though you never gave it to him. You text back:

About the case?

Just come over. -SH

Fine, you think, as you grab your purse and head out the door.

Sherlock opens the door as you reach the top of his steps. Even though it's late in the evening, Sherlock is dressed a suite, making you feel underdressed in your jeans and blouse.

In his sitting room, Sherlock hands you a cup of tea and sits down in his chair.

"We all know I am a man of intellectual genius, but I was wondering if I could get your assistance with something."

As Sherlock says this, you choke a bit on your tea.

"Up until now, I have never desired contact with a human being. Seeing you for the first time at the crime scene activated some deep biological urge. I would like to arrange a time to experiment with said urge."

You are blown away by Sherlock's request.

"Are you saying you want to have sex with me, Holmes?"

"Well, if the experiments lead to such an activity, I would imagine the answer would be yes. Also, seeing as that is my request, you may feel free to call me Sherlock."

"Yeah, uh, I guess we should be on first name basis if we were to have..." You answer. Intellectually, you didn't think his request is one should humor, but your body is screaming yes. You have to admit he was got.

"If you would like to consider the offer..."

"No," you accidentally snap at him.

"Ah, I see..." Sherlock says, clearly disappointed. "I appreciate your consideration and hope that you keep this meeting's subject private."

"No, not no... I meant no I don't need time to consider. Yes. I will take you up on it," you correct him. Immediately Sherlock's face lit back up.

"Alright. Thank you."

Together you make plans to meet this coming weekend. John has plans with an old army buddy so the two of you will have the flat to yourselves.

 

Saturday evening arrives and you are excited to go see Sherlock. You have butterflies in your stomach. Even though you are nervous you cannot wait to get the great Sherlock Holmes naked. What makes it even more fascinating for you is knowing that Sherlock is a virgin. The genius admitted to you that he knows virtually nothing about sex. Sherlock frankly admitted to you that you had caused some awakening in his pants and he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you.

You arrive at the flat and let yourself in. You hear Sherlock playing his violin upstairs. You walk in to the room quietly, trying not to disturb him as he absentmindedly meanders around the living room while playing.

When he finishes, you clap. He then puts away the violin.

"Hello, would you like some tea or anything before we begin?" He asks you.

"Not unless you do" you answer.

"Shall we take this to my room then?"

"Alright, mr. Holmes"

Nothing could have prepared you for what you see when Sherlock leads you into his room. On the bedside table there are multiple boxes of differently styled condoms, and a variety of lubricants. On the floor next to the bed stand there are a few boxes with brand new vibrators.

"I wanted to be prepared," Sherlock says when he sees your gaze.

"Clearly," you answer. The thought of using anything on or around Sherlock's bed stand with him was enough to make you begin to dampen.

"I've read up on the subject since our last meeting. I am not fully aware of how things feel or work, but I have studied the biology behind it. While I don't normally like to relinquish control, I now defer all directing to you as you are the one with the knowledge."

"Um, okay. Take off your blazer and lay down." When Sherlock is lying on his back on the bed, you get on top and straddle him. "I'm going to kiss you now, Sherlock,” you say as you begin to lean down towards his face.

You gently make contact with Sherlock’s lips. For the first second Sherlock seems frozen. You pull away and try again, this time him mimics your movements and kisses you back.As Sherlock seems to gain more confidence, you move from quick pecks to more deep kisses. You know Sherlock won’t be able to read you to move on to using tongue, so wait for an opportunity to surprise him. When Sherlock gasps, you stick your tongue in his mouth. He again freezes awkwardly for a second before copying your actions. The genius is definitely a quick study. 

You can feel Sherlock growing hard beneath you. You let out a little moan when you feel his cock harden against your clit.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Sherlock asks upon hearing your moan. He sees your confused look and repeats the noise you made a moment ago.

“Oh...No, Sherlock, that was a moan, People sometimes make noises like that when something feels good during sex.”

“Ah. Alright.”

“Let’s add a little more to this…” you say as you unbutton Sherlock’s shirt. You pull the ends of Sherlock’s shirt out from his pants, he had had it tucked in when you began. “Hold still, Sherlock.”

You bend down as liss his neck, you kiss a path all the way down Sherlock’s torso. You kiss your way back up, and by the time you get back to his mouth, Sherlock seems desperate to kiss you again. You sit back, continuing to straddle him and begin to unbutton your own shirt. You remove it and toss it to the floor. You unhook your bra and remove that as well.You pull Sherlock up so he is sitting. 

“You can touch me, Sherlock,” you say as you grab his hands and place them on your chest. Sherlock leaves his hands write where you left them. “Okay, how about we try this. Watch what I do, and then try doing something like it.”

You begin to play with your breast, showing Sherlock how hold them and how to play with your nipples. After a few minutes, you nod to Sherlock and have him take over. This time Sherlock does know what to do. It feels even better because this time it his hands and not yours. You moan again, and this seems to give Sherlock confidence and he becomes more aggressive. You gently grab tufts of Sherlocks hair and begin to slide back and forth, grinding into the hardness in his pants. 

“Are you ready for the next step, Sherlock?” you ask, and when he nods yes, you climb off and stand at the foot of the bed. “Come here.” Sherlock stands next to you and you undo his belt and take down his pants. You do the same with your own jeans. Sherlock steps out of his pants when he sees you step out of your jeans. 

“Okay, now you have a choice. We can start with me, and move on to you, or start with you and go to me later.”

“What do you suggest?” he asks you. Looking at him standing there in only his boxers, it isn’t hard for you to decide. 

“We will start with you,” you answer, walking up to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. You know that his lack of experience will most likely make taking care of him go quickly, but you’re okay with that. He will have time to regroup when he is learning about how to take care of a woman. At this point, you can’t help but feel intense desires for the strangest man you have ever met. 

As you continue to kiss Sherlock, you move your hands down his body and hook your fingers around the elastic of his boxers. You pull them down and tell him to step out of them and sit on the edge of the bed. You kneel on the floor in front of him. You are so tempted by his erection that it is hard to pace yourself to explain to Sherlock what you are going to be doing. 

“Sherlock, I am going to put my mouth on you. All you need to do is relax and let your body do what it feels that it needs to,” you say as you get closer to his package. His eyes are wide, but he doesn’t pull away, so you continue. 

You start by softly kissing Sherlock’s dick up and down the length. You hear him gasp, so you add more into the action. You start to lick him, swirling your tongue around him. Then you take him in your mouth, and use your hands to gently massage his balls. It doesn’t take long before Sherlock is showing signs of an impending climax, so you keep doing what you are doing. 

Sherlock starts to get panicky, he tries to push you away. You know this is because he is close, but he just isn’t aware.

“I feel, I, I feel… a pressure building… perhaps you should stop,” Sherlock pants. You wrap your hands around his dick and begin pumping so that your mouth is free to answer him.

“Sherlock, it’s okay. Let it happen.”

And with that you resume blowing Sherlock until he reaches the inevitable climax. When he is done, Sherlock lets himself fall backwards on the bed panting, so you crawl up next to him. 

“How did you like that, Sherlock?” you ask. His baffled expression is perhaps one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen. 

“No words,” he answers, “and that is quite new to me.”

You give Sherlock a few minutes to recover. You decide overloading him won’t help the great deducer get used to the idea of having sex. He surprises you though, he brings up moving forward first.  
“You mentioned taking turns. I believe it is your,” he says, rolling to his side to look at you. 

“Ah, yes. I guess it would be my turn then,” you answer as you remove your panties.”This part is where you give me the same feelings that you just had, which was an orgasm.”

“Yes, I read up about that, though actual experience is much clearer than reading about it,” he answers, “Tell me what to do.”

“Watch me like before, we can start with that. Okay?” you say. Then you show Sherlock where to touch you; what to do with his fingers.

“You used your mouth, will I be doing the same?”

“You can, if you’d like,” you go on to explain how Sherlock could use his mouth to pleasure you. “It’s up to you what you do.”

You sit on the edge of the bed and Sherlock kneels on the floor before you. Sherlock starts by using his fingers to explore the area. As a consulting detective, Sherlock was aware of anatomy, but this was his first time seeing a body in more than a clinical sense. As he takes your direction, you also give him a helping hand. You direct Sherlock to use his fingers to penetrate you with his fingers. As he does what you tell him, you ask him to use his mouth as well. Within a minute or two Sherlock is handling the job well. You lean back and just enjoy the ride. Sherlock is clearly paying attention to you. When he hit a good spot and you moaned, he seemed to remember, and hit that spot again later. Five minutes in, you never would have guessed that this is Sherlock’s first time. Your pleasure begins to build as Sherlock gets better and continues hitting the spots that make you moan the loudest. It seems the more you vocalize your pleasure, the more Sherlock gets into it. Before long, you cum, screaming Sherlock’s name.

“Did I do it right?” he asks you.

“Oh yes. I quite enjoyed it.”

“So did I,” Sherlock answers. Then he looks down, and you see that he is bringing attention to the fact that he is hard again. 

“So, Sherlock,” you begin, “we still haven’t actually had sex yet; there’s still more to teach you.”

And with that you begin to kiss Sherlock. The two of you roll around and make out for a few minutes. Eventually, you reach over to grab a condom from the night stand. You rip the packet open and put it on Sherlock. 

“Are you ready?” you ask him, and he nods in response. 

With Sherlock lying on his back, you climb on and guide his erection into you. Then you begin to move up and down, careful to watch Sherlock’s reaction. He is watching you intently, his hands grasping at the sheets. You can’t help but smirk. You lean down to kiss him as you continue with the rhythm. You continue this way until the pleasure is too much and you have to stop kissing because you can’t stop yourself from moaning. You cum again as you moan directly into Sherlock’s ear, leaning forward on top of him with most of your weight on your forearms on either side of his head. When Sherlock hears you, it is too much for the inexperienced man, and he climaxes as well. 

You flop down on the bed next to Sherlock. Both of you are sweaty and panting. 

“How was your first time, Mr. Holmes?” you ask.

“Please, Sherlock, and good enough that I hope to repeat it,” he answers. 

Sherlock reaches out to hold your hand; a clear sign of intimacy from a man who has never before you considered human contact.


End file.
